


Blood of rubies

by Oreo_is_smart



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Puns, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Cussing, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreo_is_smart/pseuds/Oreo_is_smart
Summary: When the peace of the four kingdoms is at risk, it's up the four people (all of which are bad at their job)  to save their world





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS GONNA BE SO FUCKING COOL! HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT!

The kingdom, Elix, was in danger. The four kingdoms were filled with whispers and the stench of war. Blood spilled in the streets and families would be torn apart. But before i tell you that story. We must focus on the past.

Eman, Rosland, Elix, and Salture. Four kingdoms of the north, east, south, and west. All four lived in harmony. Until a prince from the west kingdom came to Elix. The moment the duchess saw him. She was bewitched. Their interactions were short and sweet. The sparks of young romance began with a smile. 

They were happy. Until the prince had to return to Salture. His father had chosen his bride. He was terribly sad to leave the duchess but he knew what he had to do. He left the kingdom, and along with it. A broken heart.

But she didn't take the news as well. She set sail to the kingdom. Meeting with the king and begging to court the young prince, when she saw her. The Prince's bride. Her sister. Her heart turned to stone. She stood, looking at her. Tears threatened to fall.  
The princess was not as kind. Waving her hand, giving orders to the knights to take the duchess away. 

Unfortunately. Before the guards could get to her. It was too late. The sword was bloodied. Blood made of rubies spilled onto the castle's floor. Before her one true love could see what she had done. She ran. It was her turn on the throne. 

She would win his heart.  
No mistakes this time.


	2. The Young Prince Amari

Prince Amari of Salture was determined to stop the duchess before her heart turned cold. There was no time for tears. He would start his journey to the kingdom in two days. 

After supper on the first day. The kingdom fell silent. Grieving for the young princess. The prince packed his bags. Plotting a small crusade to follow him.

Later into the night while the queen, king, and prince slept. A window creaked opened, and a shadow snuck through. The king and queen were attacked. Their screams muffled by a thick fur coat. Soon, the knife was covered in liquid gold.

The prince sat up rubbing his eyes "Mama?" a rag was quickly put over his mouth and nose. He held his breath. Struggling against the figure. Tears began falling and his chest hurt. One last struggle and he got out. 

He ran into his parents room. Screaming at the sight of, what he assumed to be, his parents. Dark red blood covered the sheets and the walls. Footsteps could be heard in the halls. The prince ran, he ran out of the kingdom onto a boat.

Amari was alone. He whispered "no..please.." over and over again, before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped back staring at the cloaked figure. They rose the candle to their face, taking off the hood. "Your highness? What are you doing here?" 

It was a woman. She smelled of fresh vanilla and strawberries, reminding him of home. Her hair was cut short and tied behind her. She put the candle on the floor, crouching next to him "You shouldn't be here. Are you lost, sir?" 

"Prince Amari, I'm so sorry about the king and queen." The east kingdom had sent an advisor to help him with running the kingdom. The prince was upset. Spiteful. They wouldn't even let him go to their funeral. They had called off the workers. Trapping him in the kingdom.


	3. The villain of the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

But this story wouldn't be complete without a "villain" The duchess was not taking the events well. After the death of her sister, she sailed back to Elix, where the throne lay empty. She filled the spot. Quickly she began changing laws. The people needed to adapt to the change, but they weren't changing fast enough.

Statues and portraits of the lost princess were torn down and burnt to ash. Even the large stained glass monument was broken. Replaced with one of her. They began to rebel against the duchess. The kingdom guards attempted to kill her. Although through the mess of the rebellion. She gained an ally. A young witch. They were there from the start. When the duchess had arrived on shore news of the princess's death spread like wildfire. The witch ordered a meeting with her. "My grace, I'm terribly sorry for your loss" the witch bowed as the duchess rose her hand, "I don't deserve your respect." 

"News has spread quickly. More so, rumours. But I must ask what happened?" They looked up at the throne and the duchess sighed. "Put yourself in my shoes. And imagine with me. You meet the love of your life. You two dance and talk. You love everything about him. then your love's father chooses their relationship. When you go to ask for their hand you find out the person who stole your love away was your sister.You go to talk to your sister. To plead that she'll give you back your love. But before you can even get a word out, she tries to have you sent back home by palace guards."

"I…my god..!" The witch shouted "Your excellence, if you wish I can try to help you. I'm still practicing but I can at least advise you." The duchess laughed "that's up to you! Having a friend would be a lot better than getting killed!"

"Alright then! I'll help you now, your majesty." The duchess shook her head "My name is Geai. Not 'yOuR mAjEsTY', and you are?" The witch smiled "Damatia." Geai was finally relieved. She had a friend, someone who's there to help her. Someone who looked aside from the bloodshed of her past. Before she could speak again. A guard burst through the door, he was holding a young woman with a bloodied nose and a man who glared at them. 

The situation was explained. As per the new laws, women were able to learn to read and write. The man running the school house refused to allow her in. When she persisted, he hit her. Geai sighed "Have this man jailed. I have no patience for his tomfoolery. Take the woman to the school. If anyone gives her a hard time, they can answer to me" 

"You're a woman. You don't belong on that throne." the man hissed from where he stood. The duchess stood up with a smile that was a bit too wide, walking towards him. "You don't have a brain. You don't belong in that school." 

He glared at the duchess. She turned to walk away and the man spat, hitting her in the eye. She turned around, whispering to the guard and he drew his sword. Damatia quickly went to the duchess' side "Ma'am is this the best option? Judging what people already think-"

"Last words?" Geai spoke, flat and cold. The man looked, a mix of anger and terror in his eyes "it should have been you. Not the princess." She grinned "And yet. I'm still here." Before he could respond, his blood stained the cobblestone floor. The guard bowed, walking out of the palace with the woman. 

"I'm still here.." that night there were only two noises in the kingdom. The cracking of fire and quiet sobs.


	4. God this is going to take longer than it needs to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prince, a sailor, and a witch all walk into a bar-

Early in the morning, as the orange sun just began to brighten the darkness of the night. A prince snuck from the castle. The quiet footsteps and soft sound of the tide the only thing heard.   
He ran onto the deck of an empty boat, cutting the rope holding it to the shore, the boat went forward slowly with the tide.

"I just stole a boat…" Prince Amari whispered, "Holy shit I just stole a boat!" The next few moments were quiet. Just the sea. Until "WHAT THE HELL?!?" A small boy came out of seemingly nowhere, he looked around. "Uh...Hi-" Amari waved and the sailor jumped "Your majesty..! Welcome to my boat, I was not expecting visitors!" The boy bowed 

"Okay sailor!" Amari stood up "I need to get to Elix" the sailor nodded "one, my name isn't sailor, it's Kai. Two aight, go ahead" Kai walked towards the captain's quarters "I don't know how to sail! I'm a prince!" He grabbed his arm and kai laughed slightly "Well I don't know either!"

The prince and the sailor argued back and forth about the boat before footsteps approached "Hey, quick question, Kai. Why are we not on the shore?" Kai scoffed, "We are- nooooot.." a look of terror was on his face "NAIO DO SOMETHING! USE YOUR MAGIC!" the girl nodded and moved to the side of the boat, leaning over she moved her hand and there was a splash.

“Uh, it’s just a bouquet-” the prince seemed, confused. Kai ran to the edge of the boat, unfortunately for the prince, the sailor was unable to sail and got terribly seasick. The unfortunate event left everyone on the boat razzed. “God this is going to take far longer than it needs to,'' Prince Amari was quickly pushed to the ground. “Nobody told you to steal our boat, and sure as hell nobody is letting you push us around! Now Kai is sick because you don’t understand that!” Naio glared at him and walked towards her friend, still leaning over the boat. She helped him walk across the deck and into a room. When she walked back the Prince was sat up, looking into the water.

"I hope you learned how to sail in the castle," Amari scoffed "My parents wouldn't let me do a damn thing, I never learned how to duel, I couldn't marry the woman I loved, Hell I wasn't even allowed to help cook." he continued "You really think they'd put me onto a boat where they don't control the tide? You're really funny." Naio sat next to him "So your parents wouldn't let you engage in activities that could cause your death, You weren't able to marry a woman who was probably faking feelings for status, and they pampered you so you'd never have to learn how to cook?" she put a hand on her forehead "Oh the humanity!" He stood up, pointing at her accusingly "Geai would never! She loves me and I love her!" 

she raised an eyebrow "Listen kid. you clearly haven't heard what's been going on in the town, so let me fill you in. Everyone thinks your little girlfriend is a demon sent from hell who murdered Princess Melenie and then killed the king and queen. So even if you do live 'happily ever after' your people are going to despise the queen and hell maybe even kill her." 

The prince felt a pit in his stomach. He shook, tears threatening to fall “N-no! She’s not a bad person. She..she..” he let out a heavy sigh “She’s a monster...huh..?”


	5. Vodka.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT I'M NOT DEAD-  
> sorry for how short the chapter is, I joined a writing club to get rid of writers block. so hopefully more chapters soon.

The prince was awoken to being softly shaken, “Hey, prince dude. It’s time to wake up, we landed on an island” he turned and saw Naio holding a bottle.  
“drink this, if you aren’t up in 10 minutes I’m pushing you into the ocean.” He sat up and grabbed the bottle “What is this?”

It was vodka. 

Amari ran off the boat, finding Naio in a crowd of people “What the fuck did you make me drink?” Naio scoffed “Vodka, what did you think?” 

“I don’t know! Soda maybe? Hell even coffee, why would you give me vodka?”   
“Did it not work? You’re awake and being just as annoying as ever.”

In Salture, the kingdom was in a frenzy. The search for the prince went from dawn to dusk. Guards took shifts searching forests. A navy boat went missing. Along with a sailor's son and daughter. 

The kingdom was falling apart and they needed help. They found it in the kingdom of Rosland, their princess stepped up and began her reign. The search for the prince was of utmost importance. They needed him back.

And he needed them too.


End file.
